


Buzzkill

by verushka70



Series: Another First Kiss [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/verushka70
Summary: "Over eighty percent of accidents--""--happen in the home, yeah, I know," Ray sighs, taking the warmth of both his thighs away from Fraser's.





	Buzzkill

**Author's Note:**

> For the dsc6dsnippets community's prompt: "beginning," "depart," "aspire," "rejuvenate," and "How 'bout another first kiss?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ray's fingers are strong on Fraser's jaw.

"Come on, Frase," Ray sighs. "I'm not going to impale my tongue on your fangs. I just want to kiss you, vamped out." Ray presses against him, and Fraser feels Ray's hardness. Ray's warm thighs surround Fraser's.

"Don't," Fraser warns quietly, head still turned away, but now against the pressure of Ray's grasp on his chin.

"Why not?" Ray pouts.

"You know why," is Fraser's dark reply into his own shoulder. But his thigh shifts, pressing harder between Ray's own.

"No." Ray shakes his head. "I know it's only a problem if I die after I've been bitten by you." He sighs. "I'm not gonna die here in my own apartment alone with you."

"Over eighty percent of accidents--"

"--happen in the home, yeah, I know," Ray sighs, backing away, taking the warmth of both his thighs away from Fraser's. "Damn, you're a buzzkill when you want to be."

"I'm sor--" Fraser moves forward, corralling Ray against the opposite wall. His eyes implore Ray.

"Stop apologizing!" Ray barks, and then Fraser's hard thighs close around Ray's right thigh.

"I'm--" Fraser begins, but then stops. They stare at each other at this close, intimate distance. Fraser’s hands settle on the wall on either side of Ray's shoulders.

"You're hungry," Ray guesses. "And horny." He pushes his thigh further between Fraser's and presses up, feeling for Fraser's erection.

"I'm..." Fraser trails off, then nods, looking down and stepping back so his thighs no longer encircle Ray's.

"In or out, here, Frase," Ray warns, his patience beginning to thin. "Yes or no."

"It's not that simple, Ray," Fraser whispers, looking up.

"We'll be careful," Ray says quietly, his expression softening. "I'll be careful," he rephrases in a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever) for beta-ing. All remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
